Great Merlin!
by InAquaSanitas
Summary: Lewis Potter, son of Harry and Hermione Potter, finds himself in a peculiar situation. As he parted ways with his parents for his final year, he accidentally gets sent back to 1997, during his parents' final year. Now he has to find a way to fix his timeline and get back to the future!
1. Chapter 1

**GREAT MERLIN!**

 **Disclaimer** : The _Harry Potter_ and _Back To The Future_ franchises and story do not belong to me.

 **A/N** : Hello, this is my first fan-fiction story. Feel free to leave any review you like, be they rude, constructive or friendly. I won't have a fixed schedule for updating this story, since I only do this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Lewis Potter was sitting at the dinner table, trying to eat his breakfast and re-read his charms textbook at the same time. His mother made him a nice bowl of cornflakes, which he slowly spooned into his mouth, enjoying the taste as he chewed it. The TV was broadcasting a breakfast talk show, which his mother liked to have on as background noise every morning. A calendar was hanging on the wall, which had a red circle marking the 1st day of September 2024, the beginning of his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. He sighs after scooping up another spoonful of cornflakes. Today was the day.

Lewis woke up a bit earlier than usual to brush up on his studies, a habit he took from his mother. He greatly exceeded in his academics, but wasn't as sporty as his older brother Matthew, who was a great seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts. He couldn't live up to the legendary Harry Potter of course, but not a lot of people could. Lewis himself was never that good in Quidditch, or in any other sport really. He had that infamous Granger fear of heights, something his school-mates ridiculed him for.

He shook his head and looked over to his Mum who was sitting in front of her and giving comforting words to his older sister, Emily.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, there are plenty of guys out there who'll like you for who you are." said his mother in a sympathetic tone.

"But Mum, I want to have what you and Dad have. When was the moment when you found out that Dad was the one?" Emily asked, even though she's heard this story countless times before.

"Well, it was on this very same day, 27 years ago." explained his mother nostalgically. "We were about to board the train when some Slytherin bloke started calling me names, your father and uncle Ron stood up for me. He eventually sent a curse in my direction and your father jumped right in front of me, saving me. He woke up a few hours later on the train and that was where we shared our first kiss. It was at that moment where I knew, that I would spend the rest of my days with him."

Lewis rolled his eyes and continued eating from his bowl, his sister always got that dreamy look on her face after that story ended. It was unfortunate that she was a squib and probably didn't even understand half the things that her mother had just told her, but she enjoyed the parts that mattered.

Soon, his dad walked into the room, clearing his throat to announce his arrival.

"Good Morning, Ladies," Harry walked across the dining area to his wife and daughter and leaned in to kiss them both on their foreheads. He looked over to Lewis. "and Gentleman. Are you ready for your final school year?"

"You bet I am, Dad." answered Lewis cheerfully. "I'm just a bit stressed out because of my NEWTS."

Harry walked and stood next to his son. He gave him a pat on the back. "Don't be, I'm pretty sure that you'll do great. You practically aced your OWLs during your fifth year." said Harry, in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "Now, let's get you packed up then, shall we?"

* * *

The Potter Family was walking towards the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Crossing Station. Emily stayed at home, like she always did when her brothers went off to Hogwarts. She was sad at first, when she found out that she couldn't do magic, but she got over it. Her grandparents convinced her to study dentistry at some muggle university, probably so they could have someone to leave their old clinic to. " _The funny thing is that she'll make more money than me."_ Lewis thought with a frown.

His mum casted a shrinking charm on his luggage, so he can carry it in his pockets. He had everything he needed in there; his clothes, books, toiletries and his mobile phone. The new Headmaster allowed the use of certain muggle electronic devices on Hogwart grounds, much to Hermione's dismay. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that the e-readers were getting more popular than physical books.

" _Look, Mum." Lewis tried to get her attention to show her his new gadget. "You can have your whole library in this device and it really isn't that bad. There would be more space at home, no paper cuts and..."_

" _I don't care, Lew." Hermione cut her off, picking up the device. "An e-reader can't give me the smell of a new book, it doesn't have the sound of turning a page and it just looks... stupid."_

" _Alright, I guess there's no convincing you."_

Lewis was interrupted from his thoughts as his mother started to groom his messy brown hair.

"Mum, quit it!" Lewis almost yelled as he pulled himself away from his mother's clutches.

"Calm down, dear." his mother chuckled. "Christ, your hair was almost as bad as mine back in the day."

"Yeah, but that bushy hair of yours was one of the reasons why I married you." his dad confessed, while looking fondly into her eyes.

Hermione blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lewis watched the scene in mild disgust, he hated it when his parents became too lovey-dovey to each other.

They soon reached their destination and stopped in front of the barrier.

"Alright Lew, time for you to go or you'll miss the train!" his father said, quickly motioning him to get into the platform.

"But the Weasley's haven't arrived yet!" Lewis cried.

"You know how they're always late, just wait for them on the train. Now go!"

Lewis knew that any protests against his father was futile, he had enough experience with that, so he gave each of his parents a hug, entered the barrier and made his way towards the train. He wasn't exactly looking where he was going because he bumped into Professor Lupin, who was holding a wrist watch in one of his hands. They both stumbled to the ground and the werewolf professor dropped what he was holding. The brown-haired boy looked at their situation in shock, he was never this clumsy before!

"Oh my Goodness, I'm sorry sir." Lewis apologized as he stood and helped the professor up.

"It's quite alright, my boy." Lupin said as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

Lewis bent down to pick up the timepiece. "Let me give you your watch..."

"WAIT! Don't touch that!...-"

Suddenly, an odd feeling flooded his body. He felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs and a strong push from behind. The sensation lasted for a few seconds until he felt everything stop abruptly and fell to his knees.

" _Oh God, what the hell just happened._ " he thought as he tried to catch his breath. The platform was still filled with students trying to get on the train before it departed, the only thing missing was Professor Lupin. _"He must've already boarded the train."_ Lewis glanced down at the watch he was holding, it was an old one, must be at least 40 years old. It had a black leather strap and words were crudely etched on the back of the watch: _"Property of Remus John Lupin"_

After his thorough examination, he got up, pocketed the watch and quickly hurried towards the locomotive when a strange sight caught his eye, stopping him in his tracks. It was a group of students shouting at each other, three Gryffindors and a gang of Slytherins. Lewis sighed, not even at Hogwarts yet and he already had to do his duties as a Head Boy to break up fights. He started walking towards the scene. It was a pretty common occurrence at Hogwarts, but there was something familiar about those Gryffindors...

" _Oh my god, that's mum and dad!"_ he thought as realization hit him. _"Wait, why are they wearing their old robes and arguing with some students?"_ He decided that something was afoot here and picked up his pace and basically ran towards the group.

He got there right on time, as a blond Slytherin shot a curse from his wand, which was aimed directly at the brunette witch.

"Mum! Look out!" Lewis warned before jumping in front of his mother, letting the hex hit him square in the chest. " _Oh god, this hurts."_ He landed on the ground with a painful "thud" and he slowly dozed off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N** : I got some inspiration from a fic called "Time Warped" by Twitch E. Littleferret on Portkey . org . The fic was started 10 years ago and was last updated 10 years ago as well. It probably won't be finished, and the author stopped writing a while ago. My story is not a pure carbon copy, but you'll notice there are similarities. I really liked the idea, so I'm just going to experiment with it. Kind of like a fanfiction of a fanfiction. As I've said, this is my first fic ever, so my writing isn't as good as Littleferret's.


	2. Chapter 2

**GREAT MERLIN!**

 **A/N:** Here's the second chapter. If you haven't already figured it out, this is an AU. Just for the sake of the story, Voldemort doesn't exist and the war didn't happen. Which means that Harry never got his scar and some characters are still alive. Sorry if this puts you off, but the whole Voldermort thing would just be an annoyance for the plot. Now, let's continue with the story!

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in one half of the train compartment, while Ginny and Hermione sat in front of them, chatting all the while. The latter cradling the head of an unconscious Lewis on her lap, letting one of her hands intertwine with his, and the other placing a bag of ice on his forehead.

Harry watched the scene, trying to hide his envy. _"I save Hermione all the time, but I don't get this sort of treatment..."_ he thought with a frown. _"If that guy didn't get in the way, I would've been the one laying there."_

Ron didn't seem to mind anything, as he contently munched away on one of his newest purchases from the trolley lady.

"Do you know what his name is?" Ginny asked curiously, observing the brown-haired boy.

"No, I've never met nor seen him before." answered Hermione with a shrug. "He might be a transfer student from another school."

"Well, he is definitely a Muggleborn, by the way he dresses. Like you!" Ginny pointed out.

Lewis started to emit soft moaning noises, which focused the other passengers' attention towards him.

"He's waking up!"

Everyone anxiously looked at the boy, hoping he was fine. Well, everybody but one person.

Lewis stirred and opened his eyes with a dazed expression on his face, as if awoken from a bad dream. He looked at the figure in front of him, which was still blurry and he could make out the faint shape of his mother's face.

"Hey, how's your head?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. "You hit your head pretty hard on the concrete."

"Mum?" he muttered, still woozy from his encounter.

Harry and Ron chuckled, but were quickly silenced by Hermione's displeased glare. She looked back down at her patient.

"No, I'm not your Mum." She explained, still gazing into his eyes. "But my name is Hermione Granger and these are my friends."

She gestured her hand at the other passengers. Lewis fixed his gaze at whatever Hermione was pointing at.

"That's Harry and Ron." Harry looked at him with a forced smile and mumbled something under his breath he couldn't understand. Ron gave a curt nod and continued on his snack.

"And this is Ginny over here, next to me." Hermione continued.

"Hi." Ginny said politely.

"Hello..." Lewis said, a little confused. Why did his family introduce themselves to him?

Lewis returned his gaze to his mother and took a closer look at her.

His jaw dropped as he took in the sight in front of him. _"Holy Shit..."_

It was his Mum, only she looked younger, **_much_** younger... Her hair was incredibly wild, her glasses were missing and he couldn't stop looking at her... _physique._

Disgusted with himself, he quickly stopped his wandering eyes, let go of her hand and put as much distance between himself and her, escaping their previous intimate position. He turned his head back towards his mother.

"Oh my god... You're... You..." He said nervously, trying to ignore Hermione's attempt to scoot closer to him. "Y-you... you look so... so thin!" He stuttered, while mentally face palming himself.

Hermione blushed at his accidental compliment and dropped her eyes to the ground.

This exchange only fueled Harry's jealousy even further, while Ron kept looking between the two with a confused expression. Ginny had a smile on her face, as if finding the whole situation absolutely adorable.

"So, what's your name?" Hermione asked, looking back up at him.

"Uh.. I'm Lewis." he answered, starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Pleased to meet you, Lewis." Hermione put her hand on his arm and had a small smirk on her lips, not helping Lewis' anxiety one bit. She leaned in close to his ears and whispered. "I think that's a handsome name... for a handsome lad."

"I... I gotta go to the bathroom." Lewis said quickly, hoping he could escape the awkwardness.

He hurriedly got on his feet and opened their compartment door, leaving the other four behind. The door was shut closed with a loud **_BANG_** , making everyone else in the compartment jump, except for Hermione, whose thoughts were lingering on something else.

"He's such a dreamboat." Hermione sighed with a dreamy look on her face, still staring at the door.

"What do you even see in him?" Harry snapped with an annoyed tone, he couldn't keep it in any longer. "He looks like a complete wimp."

"Well sorry, Harry. But not everyone can be exactly like _you_." Ginny retorted, trying to defend her friend's new crush. "Why do you even care who Hermione likes, anyway?"

 _"Because I want her to like me..."_ was what he wanted to say.

"Because he... He could be dangerous! He could hurt Hermione..." he said instead, not convincing himself or any of his peers.

"But you just called him a wimp a few moments ago." Ron counter-argued.

"I know what I said, Ron!" Harry almost yelled.

* * *

Lewis was walking along the corridor, heading for the water closet. He kept looking into the occupied compartments, recognizing none of the students' faces. He kept scratching the back of his head, a habit he had whenever he is nervous.

As soon as he arrived at his destination, he stopped in front of the door and saw an abandoned newspaper on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, reading the date. _Monday, 1st September, 1997._

"Well, this confirms everything..." he thought, letting it drop to the floor.

He opened the door to the WC, which didn't really look all that different 30 years ago... Or 30 years in the future... This time traveling business was really hurting his head.

He walked over to the sink, held it tight with both hands and looked at himself in the mirror. _"This is a nightmare..."_

He closed his eyes, wanting to wake up back home in his bed, but every time he opened them, he found himself in front of the mirror in the train bathroom. A sigh escaped his lips as he puts his hands in his pockets, another one of his habits.

He started pacing around the small room, when a leathery object brushing against his fingertips made him stop in his tracks. _"The watch..."_

He pulled out Professor Lupin's time piece, which started this whole fiasco in the first place.

 _"That's it!"_ he thought with a smile, as he sat on the lid of the toilet. _"I'm going to visit him once I arrive in Hogwarts! He will definitely know how to get me back to my time."_

The smile on his lips soon faded, as he thought about how he's going to spend the next few hours on this train. He didn't want to go back to his family, for obvious reasons.

He decided to hide in the bathroom for the remainder of the trip and get on a carriage as soon as possible. Meeting with Professor Lupin was his top priority.

 _"I guess staying in a small, compact train bathroom is a good place to kill some time."_ he thought sarcastically. _"Jesus... I cannot believe my own mother tried to flirt with me..."_

He shuddered at the fresh memory of his mother calling him handsome in a not-so-motherly-way. Also, he couldn't get over the fact about how everyone looked so much younger...

Especially seeing his Uncle Ron being thin, instead of having the bigger body he got by his excessive eating. It didn't help that Aunt Luna, his wife, loved to cook. Molly and Arthur always tried to persuade him to lose weight, but their attempts were always met with "Yeah, I'm working on it" and other empty promises. He was as stubborn as a mule.

His dad looked pretty much the same like he did in the future, obviously missing some gray hair and his receding hairline. _"If only he didn't look at me, as if he wanted to tear me in half."_

Aunt Ginny looked great. Even in his time, she always tried to look her best and didn't look a day over 30. She had been a bachelorette for as long as he could remember, always said she never found the "right one". The family was never happy, whenever she would come by with a new boyfriend to every family-gathering. Sometimes she would bring home a girl, but that's a completely different story.

"Hey, mate." yelled a muffled voice from the outside, interrupting his memory trip. "Would you hurry up in there?"

* * *

Lewis was sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, as far away from his parents as possible. He sat with some of the newly sorted first years at the far end of the table. He hasn't touched his food at all ever since he sat here. Heck, he hasn't talked to anyone ever since he got off the train either, not that anyone would know who he was anyway.

Instead , he was eyeing Professor Lupin who was sitting at the staff table and enjoying his meal. Lewis was still trying to come up with a way to convince him that he was from the future. He decided to come up with an idea on the spot as Lupin excused himself from the table and headed towards the exit. As soon as he exited the hall, Lewis stood up and quickly walked after him.

 _"Here goes nothing..."_

He quickened his pace, when someone suddenly gently grabbed a hold of his arm. _"Oh no..."_ He thought, as he stopped and turned around to look at the intruder. He saw the familiar sight of bushy brown hair.

"Lewis! I was looking all over for you after you left." Hermione said excitedly, after standing up to face him. "Come and sit with us, I assure you that we'd be pleasant company."

He glanced at the table, seeing the usual gang of friends smiling at him, except for Harry, who was looking at him with a face he can only describe as a you-better-not-fucking-sit-here face.

He looked back to his mother. "I... I would love to, Mu-.. Her- Hermione..." he said, realizing his almost Freudian slip. "But I really have to go to the bathroom." _"Nice one, mate. You used the same excuse twice."_

"Oh, alright... I guess I'll see you in the common room?" Hermione asked with a sad expression.

Lewis felt guilty in having to reject his mother's proposal, but he had a job to do.

"Yes, I promise that I'll come to find you later." He said, not being sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Wonderful! I'll sit by the fireplace and I'll wait for you."

"Uh, sure." He said, not really knowing what he's getting himself into.

"Great, I guess I'll see you later!" Hermione said with glee. She got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lewis tried his best not to squirm. _"Oh god, she - the older she - kisses me on the cheek all the time, but this feels... weird."_ Lewis thought. When Hermione backed off, he simply nodded in thanks and ran outside, trying to find the Professor.

Hermione sat back down on her seat with a smug smile.

"I can't believe you just gave him a kiss!" Ginny said quietly.

"I was thinking of letting him ask me to the September Equinox dance in three weeks." Hermione whispered with a smile. This comment just made Ginny squeal in delight.

Harry watched the two girls, who were quietly talking to each other in front of him, closely. Although he couldn't hear a word they were saying, he knows exactly what they were talking about. His appetite was lost, after remembering how Hermione acts around that boy. This was going to be a rough year, especially after realizing that he had feelings for one of his best friends, who might not even return the same feelings. He sighed, as he started to stab the food on his plate with his fork.

"Hey, you going to eat that?" Ron asked him, with a mouthful of food.

Harry pushed his plate towards Ron. "Nah, take it. I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

"Professor Lupin, wait!" Lewis yelled, while running after his teacher.

Lupin stopped and turned around, only to see a seventh year brown-haired Gryffindor who he's never met before. But he looked oddly familiar.

"Yes?" the Professor asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Lewis stopped and bent down in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. _"Man, I'm completely out of shape."_ After a few more breaths, he looked back up to face his intended target, who still had a confused face.

"I..." he paused, then looked around the corridor they were standing in. "Can I talk to you somewhere more... private?" he asked, hoping it didn't sound too suspicious.

Lupin nodded and they entered an empty classroom nearby. He casted a silencing and locking charm on the door and turned around to find a very nervous looking Lewis.

"I assume you wanted to talk to me for a good reason?" He asked as he walked over to the teacher's desk and took a seat. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Lewis was still standing in the middle of the classroom, fidgeting like a mobile phone set on vibrate. How was he supposed to explain this? He took in a sharp breath, looked at the Professor and simply said:

"Sir, I'm from the future."

* * *

 **A/N:** If you were wondering; yes the "September Equinox Dance" is made up. The September Equinox is real though, but I'm not sure if anyone has a holiday based on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**GREAT MERLIN!**

 **A/N:** Well, I experienced my first case of Writer's Block as an author. I apologize for not updating in three weeks. If you think the last chapter was a bit rushed, don't worry, I think it was a bit rushed too. If you're wondering if I have this planned out or if I'm just throwing things at the wall and seeing if anything sticks; I'm doing both of those things. Now, Onwards with the story!

* * *

"Sir, I'm from the future."

There was a moment of silence. Lupin was staring at the boy in front of him.

"What do you mean you're from the future?", Lupin asked, with an annoyed voice. "If this is a joke, you better deliver the punchline soon." He was wondering if it would be a funny one. He hadn't had a good laugh in a while.

Lewis groaned, "I'm being serious, I really am from the future! I got sent back in time from 2024." He pounded his hands on the table to try and add some dramatic effect. Professor Lupin didn't even flinch. _"Well, it never was easy to scare a werewolf."_

Lupin gave a slight chuckle. "Is that so? Then tell me future-boy; Who is Minister for Magic in 2024?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart..."

"Lockhart?! The author? _Ha!_ "

"Professor, you have to believe me..." he said while Lupin continued to laugh at the absurdity of Lockhart being a politician. It was quite ridiculous, to be honest. "I also know that you're a werewolf!" Lewis yelled, making Lupin stop abruptly.

"Where did you learn that?" Lupin said with a shocked expression.

"Sometime in the 2010's, the Ministry passed a few laws that favored people who are cursed with Lycanthropy. A few months later, you came out as a werewolf and it became common knowledge since then." he paused, taking a look at the professor's contemplative face. "They haven't found a cure yet, if you were wondering."

The room became eerily quiet after that. Lupin was just staring at his desk. Lewis sighed then took out his wallet, opened it and showed a picture of himself and his two other siblings sitting at home. "This is me, that's my brother Matthew and that's my sister Emily. Oh, and my name is Lewis, by the way, Lewis Potter."

"Potter?" Lupin observed the boy more closely. The boy did look like his father. Obviously he had another hair color, but other than that he was almost an exact carbon copy. _"Who's the mother though?"_

"Yes, as in Harry Potter. Anyway, the reason why I'm _here_ is because of your watch." he put away his wallet and pulled the time piece out of his pocket. Then he placed it on the desk in front of him carefully, so it faced the Professor. "You dropped this at Platform 9 ¾, just as I was about to board the train and then I picked it up. Suddenly my whole world turns upside down and I'm back in 1997!"

Lupin looked at the piece with a shocked face. He pulled his own watch out of his pocket and placed it next to the other one. It looked exactly the same, but the one from the future appeared to be a bit worn-out. He turned both watches around and saw the same crudely etched words on the back of each watch.

"Great Merlin! This... this is my time turner!" He exclaimed, after inspecting both pieces. "But it looks damaged..."

"Damaged? Professor, I assure you that this is what it looked like when I picked it up." A question popped up in his mind. "Why do you have a time turner anyway?"

"Lewis, my boy, That's a question for another time." he responded, deliberately trying to evade the question. The older man started to gaze into the distance, "We need to get you back to the future!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. He felt like he was the main character in a badly written science-fiction story. "Sounds like a great idea, Professor. But how exactly are we going to do that?"

The professor turned his attention back to the younger Gryffindor, "Oh it's quite simple, really. We just need to create enough energy to charge this baby up so we can send you back to 2024!"

"Energy? Like what, electricity?"

"Precisely. About as much as a bolt of lighting!" He yelled and slammed his hands on the desk, making Lewis jump. Lupin's mouth formed a slight frown. "There's a problem, I'm afraid. We wouldn't know when or where one would strike."

" _Lightning... Wait a minute!"_ Lewis pulled out one of the shrunken trunks from his pocket and casted an enlargement charm on it. He pulled out the 2020 edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ and started to turn a few pages until he got to where he wanted to be.

Lupin was quietly observing the boy from his desk. Suddenly all doubts about who the mother was, disappeared from his mind. _"Hermione Granger, huh? Not bad, Potter."_

"According to this page, the astronomy tower will be struck by lightning at precisely 10:04 PM during the September Equinox Dance. Which will happen in about three weeks!" he stopped reading and looked up to the professor. "This is great! I can spend three weeks in 1997. I can hang out, you can show me around-"

"Lewis, that is completely out of the question!" Lupin stood up and walked over to the boy, grabbing both of his arms. "We cannot let you leave this school. Hell, We shouldn't even let you leave this room! Anything you do could have serious repercussions on future events! You shouldn't talk to anybody! Do you understand me?"

Lewis was at a lost for words. It was a bit too late for that now.

"You've talked to someone, haven't you?"

"Yeah, well... I may have spoken with my parents and..." Suddenly realization hit him. "Oh no, I may have prevented my parents from falling in love with each other."

"Great Merlin... Let me see that photograph again." Lewis pulled out his wallet and handed the photo to the professor. "Just as I suspected... Due to your actions you may have unexpectedly ruined your future. Look!"

Lewis took the photograph and watched as his older brother Matthew was slowly fading away into nothing.

"What's happening to him?"

"He's being erased from... _existence_."

"Oh my god, professor! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Look, you let me handle the time-travel business, while you need to figure out how to get your parents back together." Lupin walked to his desk and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. "From now on, you'll be called Lewis... Harrison. Get it? It's because you're Harry's son." The professor chuckled to himself while Lewis groaned at his pun. "Anyway, we can make you a transfer student from Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic. Can you speak any French, Spanish, Dutch or German?"

"Uh, no..."

"Well, let's scratch that idea." he crumpled up the paper and threw it away. "How about we just make you a former home-schooled boy? Your parents didn't have the time to teach you anymore and decided to send you to Hogwarts."

"That's good enough."

"Fantastic, I'll make sure that all the professors know you with this background. You're going to be staying with the other seventh years in the dorms." Lupin paused and his expression took a very serious tone "We can't afford to play around here, Lewis. Your whole future depends on getting your parents back together."

"Geez, no pressure. I guess I guess I'll head to the dorms." he started to walk towards the exit.

"Remember, Lewis. Don't disrupt your time-line any further!"

Lewis simply nodded as he left the room. He closed the door behind him and started walking. His whole situation was a disaster, how was he supposed to get his parents together? Firstly, his father didn't have the guts to tell his mother that he loved her. Secondly, his mother was having a teenage crush on her own son! His rambling was interrupted as he heard a happy humming behind him. He turned around to spot a blonde Ravenclaw who was skipping in his direction. More specifically, it was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Lewis, have you taken a liking to Hogwarts?" she asked with a smile as she stopped in front of him.

That was odd. He didn't remember introducing himself to Luna yet.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying my time here and I think the school is pretty great..." he paused. "Hey, I'm just curious, but how do you know me?"

"Oh, Hermione has been talking non-stop about you." she answered with a smile. "Also, I noticed that the nargles around you are emitting a strange vibe. It's as if you don't belong... _here."_ she whispered the last word as if it were scandalous.

It was good to know that Aunt Luna was mysterious as a teenager too.

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if you're from another millennium!"

" _Well, you're not wrong."_ he thought. Right now, Lewis was wondering if it was a good idea to befriend Luna. He obviously can't befriend his parents, but it would be nice to have someone close to him for his three week stay in the castle.

"Hey, Luna. I-"

"You're from the future... I know, I know."

"Ho.. How?" Lewis always knew that Luna was more observant than others. But this was ridiculous. Looks like the jig was up.

Luna smiled smugly. "I was bluffing, but judging from your shocked face it looks like I was right."

"Unbelievable... Aunt Luna... err, Luna..." Lewis tried to cover up his mistake, but Luna didn't give him any time to do so.

"I'm your aunt? Neat! How is that possible though? I don't have any siblings, though"

"No, you're not my biological aunt. You're my honorary aunt, since I don't have any real aunts."

"What year are you from?"

"2024"

"Holy smokes, you're a long way from home, aren't you?"

"Look, since I already blew my cover. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Especially not Hermione or Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because... they're my parents."

Lewis was expecting Luna to go into complete shock but all she said was, "Hmm, you do have your father's face but you seem to have your mother's hair. I'm guessing you have to get your parents back together?"

"How did you know?"

"I think I saw a muggle film with the same story once." Luna said with a thoughtful expression, trying to remember details from the movie. "I really liked that Jay Fox actor."

"It doesn't matter. Luna, could you help me out. Hermione seems to be infatuated with me and Harry seems to be holding his feelings back."

"I would love to help you, my _nephew_ " Luna said with a wink.

"Please don't call me that." Lewis groaned, at least it was better than her usual nickname for him. "Just think of a way to get my parents back together and we can brainstorm our plan tomorrow."

Luna nodded and went on her merry way... to wherever she goes at this time of the evening.

Lewis watched her skip off, then he started heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spoke the password but she wouldn't let him through. After a few minutes of bickering back and forth, he realized that he was using the password from 2024. Thankfully a few first years came by and entered the portrait hole, Lewis followed them inside.

As he entered, he saw that the room was mostly deserted. Some of the students were chatting or playing games. He started making his way to his dorm when he saw his mother sitting at the fireplace, reading a book. He remembered the promise he made at dinner before, so he made made his way over to her. She was very concentrated on her book, that she didn't notice Lewis standing next to her. Lewis knew that interrupting his mother during her reading time was a bad idea, so he gave a few coughs to signal his presence. Hermione turned her head in surprise. She started to smile as she realized who was standing next to her.

"Hi, Lewis."

"Hello..."

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Neither really wanting to make eye contact with each other, both having completely different reasons why. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Hey... I never really thanked you for saving me from that slimy git; So thank you."

"Oh... It really was no problem, you know that I would do anything for you." Lewis said without thinking.

Hermione started blushing again, while Lewis wanted to throw himself out of the window. Before any of the two could say anything else, Ron came by all of a sudden.

"Hey, do any of you two want to play a game of chess with me? Harry's been quite moody since dinner and I'm bored."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Lewis asked, feigning concern.

"I don't know. He's probably having the Back-To-School Blues. He might have gone to bed." Ron explained with a shrug. "So, how about some wizard's chess?"

"No thanks, Unc... Ron." Lewis answered. _"I really need to get the hang of these names..."_ He turned to Hermione, "I think I'm going to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione frowned. "Alright... Good night."

Lewis left the two and headed to the dorms. He passed the Head Boy's room and frowned. He dreamed about being able to sleep in that room ever since he was a first year boy, but you know, time travel tends to get in the way of your ambitions. His thoughts were returned to the present (or past?) as he opened the door to the regular dorms.

It looked the same, but different. It still smelled like how you would expect it to smell, when a bunch of teenage boys slept in the same room together. Bags, clothes and parchment were strewn across the floor. The school year hasn't even begun yet and the room already looked like it had been through two tornado storms. He looked around and saw an unoccupied bed at the far end of the room. He made his way towards the bed and fell right on it. He didn't even bother changing into his pyjamas.

" _Man, what a day..."_ he thought as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 3 everyone! I'm sorry, this doesn't really look like much after 3 weeks. Remember that I'm just an amateur here. :)


End file.
